


I Want It To Be You

by Haikurapika



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikurapika/pseuds/Haikurapika
Summary: The Neverseen have been taken down six month ago. Sophie is now graduating from Foxfire but what will come next ?Warning : possible Legacy spoilers, please read it before reading my fanfiction !This fic doesn't include any event from UnlockedIf you already read chapter 1, please read it again once I'll post chapter 2 since I'll rewrite it :)
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I Want It To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so excited to share my first fanfiction !! It's the first time ever I write something (+ it's not in my mother tongue !!) so please be kind ! I'll try to update it twice a month or something like that (ok obviously I failed but I may update it from time to time, I'm sorry to make y'all wait...)  
> As I said before, English is not my native language so I may make a lot of mistakes... And as this is the first time I write a story, it may be weird or cringy or whatever but please be kind !! I'm looking forward to reading your comments !

Tears were running down his perfect cheeks, his breathtaking eyes imploring her as he grabbed her hand. But she snatched her hand sharply and ran away. He had no rights to beg her to stay while he had no trouble letting her down when he was feeling like it. She ran far, far away and eventually felt into a bottomless void. 

Sophie woke up to the sensation of her soft carpet. Apparently, the void had a bottom. She stayed on the ground for a few minutes, thinking about her strange dream. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about the day she decided to stop being his perfect girlfriend ? The blonde girl has been tortured by this question for month but still couldn’t find a decent answer. Or maybe she didn’t wanted to admit it. She quickly put away these unpleasant thoughts and got up as Sandor opened the door of her room.

"Ms. Foster, you need to hurry up. We’ll be leaving soon for your graduation ceremony and you far from ready. "   
"Yeah, yeah, don’t worry ! " She reassured her bodyguard. " I’ll go get ready so please leave my room ? "  
"It may be a lost cause, but please don’t embarrass yourself today. " The giant cackled as he left.

Sophie sighed. Of course she knew she was clumsy. But at least today, she was not going to trip on her own foot or do anything that could embarrass anyone.  
The telepath had been released from her horde of bodyguards a few month ago, after the Neverseen defeat, but Sandor refused to leave his job. At least not until his protege graduated, meaning on this day. Of course her heart sank a little bit at this thought, but she knew she could visit him regularly at his house, and he’ll probably come at Havenfield to see her and her parents.  
She started to prepare for the ceremony, realizing that she wouldn’t be a student anymore. Wouldn’t it be strange to not go to Foxfire everyday and see her friends ? Wouldn’t it be lonely ? She shook her head to chase away these depressing thoughts. Today was a cheerful day. There was no way she would ruin it by being gloomy. Sophie jumped in her uniform and followed Vertina’s advice for her makeup and hairstyle. It was her last time in the academy, she wanted to at least look pretty. She put on golden eyeshadow and decided to braid her long blonde hair in a crown braid. She then hung her two blazons, one representing an eagle with a rose in it beak, for the Ruewen family and one representing a wolf, for her position as a Regent to the Council. The telepath gave a last look in the mirror and found a magnificient, bold and powerful young lady. It was time for her to join Grady and Edaline to leave. She was feeling so serene, so confident, so… herself. Since she participated in taking down the Neverseen, no one was doubting her worth besides her. And today she knew how other saw her.   
She went downstair to find her parents waiting for her. They hugged their adoptive daughter as they shed a tear. 

"We're so proud of you, Sophie. " Edaline whispered. "You managed to become such a splendid and brilliant young girl..."  
Grady squeezed his daughter a little harder before letting her go.  
"Let’s go now. You don’t want you to be late. "  
"Yes, dad. " Sophie whispered. "Let’s go. "

The teenager felt the comforting heat as the Ruewens left Havenfield. As they arrived to Foxfire the Vackers, the Song twins, the Dizznee and Keefe were already here and seemed to be waiting for them. Biana grabbed her friend’s arm and pulled her toward the glass pyramid laughing.  
"You’ll never guess what Keefe told me yesterday ! " The Vanisher exclaimed as she dragged the Telepath.

***

After the end of the graduation ceremony all of them went to Everglen for a small post-graduation party. Sophie first went home to change her clothes. She decided to follow Vertina’s advices as she did a pretty decent job on the morning. She opted for a long red dress and a golden necklace. The teenager retouched her makeup a bit and left quickly as she was already running late. As she got out of her room she glanced a last time in the spectral mirror. She thought that the 12 years old Sophie would have hated the way the 18 years old version of herself looked.

Della welcomed the Ruewens at the gate of her impressive house and walked with them toward the entrance without ceasing complimenting Sophie, making her cheeks turn a bright shade of red that matched her dress.  
When they entered the living room, where the Telepath’s friends were happily chatting, the Telepath felt a few gazes on her. The voices went quiet as they all looked at her with a surprised expression.

"What is it ? Do I have something on my face ? " Sophie joked.  
"No, Sophie. " Dex said. "That’s not it. "  
She starred at her feet as someone tapped her shoulder.  
"Ah, sorry, Foster. But you can agree that you're dazzling tonight." A familiar voice said behind her.

She turned around and identified the person to whom that voice belonged to, although she already knew it. The teenager became even redder as he grinned.

"Alright, let's not play to Who can make Sophie blush the fastest tonight !" Biana suggested, pulling her friend toward her.

They all moved from the living room to the reception hall where at least a hundred people were already.

"Thanks for saving me, but didn't you said that it would be a small party ?" Sophie asked, looking around her.  
"Yeah, it is ? We didn't even invited all the promotion ! Oh, come on, it'll be fun !" The Vanisher added when her friend sighed.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun for sure..."

While looking for Dex, Lihn, Tam and Fitz, Sophie met Keefe's gaze. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, despite feeling her heart beating a bit faster. Just a little bit faster.


End file.
